


Bonhomie

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bonhomie: noun: ˈbänəˌmē,ˌbänəˈmē: cheerful friendliness; geniality</p><p>late 18th century: from French, from bonhomme ‘good fellow.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonhomie

He was not known for his bonhomie; so when he appeared on the crime scene whistling, and smiling, they worried he was under the weather. Even Donovan asked him if he was feeling altogether himself.

Sherlock noticed that Anderson was once again living at home, but declined to say anything and replied neutrally, "never better, Sally, how are things with you?"

Donovan narrowed her eyes, and forgot her usual response to his usual snark, as none was forthcoming; she simply rolled her eyes and huffed away.

Lestrade watched the exchange and wandered over. "Watchya got?"

"Appears to be a 4, as usual, luckily John had to take a shift for someone tonight, so I may as well solve it for you."

"How thoughtful of you," Lestrade smirked. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"Wearing his dog tags. That's a recent addition."

Sherlock grinned. "Well done, Greg, I do note that Molly's shade of lipstick compliments your complexion-"

"I think we're even?"

"Quite."


End file.
